happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
From Hair to Eternity
From Hair to Eternity is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Venue Featuring * Baldy * Sniffles * Plucky Appearances * Giggles * Petunia * Vanilla * Leif * Gator Plot Venue reads a magazine in bed and dreams about having beautiful hair, sadly looking at her bald head before dozing off. In the house next door, Sniffles experiments with his latest invention, using Plucky as a test subject. Sniffles activates his laser, but Plucky falls off his chair, and the blast misses him completely, instead going through Venue's window and hitting her. The next morning, Venue reacts with shock to see herself with luscious locks of golden hair. Giggles and Petunia are seen braiding Vanilla's hair. Venue comes by and the three girls are amazed by her new look, so they enjoy themselves decorating it. Later, she passes by Baldy and waves hello. He doesn't recognize her at first, but then he realizes and just gives off an unsatisfied expression. Venue wonders about why Baldy didn't like her look. She gets hungry and soon spots Leif's body in a clover field. She prepares to dine on the corpse, when she realizes that her hair will become filthy from the blood. Gator pops out of a nearby lake and drags away the carcass for himself. Venue flies off for something else to eat. Her hair makes things increasingly difficult as the wind blows it in her face, it gets caught on branches, and she rips off a piece of her scalp struggling free. She is now fed up with her hair. Baldy gets a visit from Venue, who asks to have her head shaved. Baldy does just that. However, more hair instantly grows back. The more he shaves, the more hair comes out, soon turning Venue into an unrecognisable ball of hair. The two decide they need professional help. Upon close examination, Sniffles is thrilled that his experiment was a success. But now Baldy and Venue ask him for an antidote. So he heads into his work room to make one. Venue's hair begins growing by the second and soon engulfs the place in a hair forest. Sniffles finishes creating his antidote, but drops it on himself and causes his fur to fall off. It seems to work a bit too well because his skin comes off shortly after. Baldy shears his way through the hair forest using his trusty razor, taking Venue with him. The two reach the exit and wonder what to do with all that hair. Later, Venue shows off her luscious hair to the paparazzi, as does Baldy who wears some of the shaved hair like a wig. Back at Sniffles' house, Plucky wears some of the hair over his body. Deaths # Leif died offscreen (his neck was snapped). # Sniffles' skin falls off. Trivia * This is the second time Venue desires for and grows hair, after Hair Raising. Unlike that episode, however, she has hair for the majority of this one. * Crafty and The Frog King were originally in this episode. The former was removed entirely while the latter was replaced by Leif. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 68 Episodes